I'm Glad You Lied
by DarkShine07
Summary: They were once again looking at each other with their eyes locked, each unable to stop searching the other. [BalthierxAshe] [Oneshot]


_**I'm Glad You Lied**_

Ashe sighed as she paced around the empty hanger with the Strahl parked close by. She had been trying to think of a way to solve her problem for a very long time now. After all her contemplating she had come to the conclusion that she had to get the Dawn Shard. It was supposed to have all the power she would need but there was still the minor problem of how to get to its resting place. After a moment's thought she turned her head and eyed the Strahl with mischief gleaming in her eyes. She would only being borrowing it right? It wasn't like anyone would notice its disappearance right? Except Balthier…he would surely be the first to see that his airship was gone. She sighed again, now trying to figure out if she should even think about sparring a sky pirate's feelings. It would much more helpful to Dalmasca if she took the ship and retrieved the Dawn Shard as quickly as possible. So why was she worried that it would feel like she was betraying Balthier? This wasn't supposed to be so hard…she should be able to take the ship and leave without a care.

"Why are you looking at my ship like that?" Came the knowledgeable voice of Balthier himself.

Ashe felt her breath catch suddenly though she past a sudden thought by as just an annoyance. "Like what? I wasn't looking at it in any way." She retorted before she had even had time to think.

Balthier eyed her suspiciously, "Really…"

Ashe watched as he stepped forward, out from among the shadows of the walls, and silently waited. Should she walk away or stay put? She elected to stay where she was, for it looked like Balthier was getting ready to ask her some other question.

"What are you doing in here…all by yourself?" It was more of a statement of apprehension than a question.

Ashe gathered her thoughts quickly before replying, "I just needed some air." It sounded much lamer in words than when she had thought it.

Balthier nodded as if he had expected such a reply. "Alright princess, we both know you're not fooling anyone. Out with it."

Ashe was about to further defy Balthier when she met his gaze. It had the look about it that seemed soft but there was still a look of warning, saying that should she keep playing dumb he would not be pleased.

"Well…I need to get the Dawn Shard."

Balthier nodded, "Continue, please."

Ashe blew out her breath, "And…the only way to get there quick enough is to take…the Strahl…as far as the Sandsea and then continue on foot to Raithwall's Tomb."

Ashe was hardly surprised by the short amount of time it took Balthier to completely see every point of her reasoning, after all, he was very intelligent considering he was a sky pirate.

"It is a nice plan except for a few…_minor _flaws." Balthier stepped another pace forward and held out his hand in explanation. "For starters…the Strahl doesn't belong to you, and if you should happen to _steal _the Strahl unnoticed, which will never happen mind you, and make it to the Sandsea…who's to say you would make it through the Sandsea? There are all kinds of meddling critters out there…and then there's the matter of getting past the guardian of the tomb, getting through all the dangers the tomb has to offer, and then of course defeating the guardian of the Dawn Shard. No one person could ever do all that alone and survive."

Ashe took all this in with crushing realization of the real situation and impossibility of her plan. Balthier looked at her for a moment and quickly sympathy filled his eyes. He had always known that this princess was very delicate. Perhaps once she had been stronger, for she surely showed signs of strength in moments of power, but ever since the loss of Lord Rasler it was clear that the princess had lost her sense of confidence and strength. He wished so desperately that he could somehow comfort her despite the overwhelming voice in his head telling him to forget about this lady's feelings.

"You're right…I could never hope to complete this task. It was a stupid idea…"

Balthier remained silent, not knowing what to say to her.

"Now I'm at a loss though…what else can I do to help Dalmasca if I can't get the Dawn Shard?" Ashe looked up and met Balthier's gaze once again. Earlier she had been intimidated by it, but now it seemed much softer…he seemed almost as if he felt compassion for her. All at once he realized he seemed to be revealing a softer side of his personality and he stiffened the rare look of his eyes gone in a quick blink.

Ashe was perturbed by this. Why was he uncomfortable with her seeing him as a person with feelings other than superiority?

"You can't do anything else." Balthier answered her finally.

Ashe was surprised that he had answered at all; she hadn't really been looking for an answer when she'd asked the question. This simple reply of even more reality did none for her spirits nevertheless.

"But that's why you're going to need assistance." Balthier finished.

Ashe's eyes seemed to brighten a little at this, and Balthier immediately noticed it in pleasure. They were once again looking at eachother with their eyes locked, each unable to stop searching the other.

Out of pure curiosity and a bit of hasty wondering, Ashe asked a question she immediately felt embarrassed about, "Balthier, could you ever love someone?"

Balthier quickly answered before he could change his mind, "No. I could never love anybody."

Ashe nodded but inside she felt her heart sink slightly. It wasn't as if she hadn't been expecting this answer, but her heart had wanted to here it anyways. Balthier was the first person she felt any kind of connection to since Rasler's death, and the last thing she needed was another broken heart. But Balthier was a pirate, and if she let herself fall for him she would surely have her heart broken; his answer was proof enough.

//-//-//-//-//

Basch and Vaan stepped down into a sunken in floor followed by the rest of the party. A huge red creature slept before them, but it was obvious that it was awakening. Ashe felt herself tense up all at once as she recalled Balthier telling her about the guardian of the Dawn Shard. This was what he had been talking about and was what she had learned about many years ago. Belias the Gigas. The beast's eyes flashed open in a wave of flames and its huge arm grasped its massive weapon. Ashe instinctively reached for her bow and arrow and her quiver.

The battle was hard and long. Belias was very clever and absurdly strong; it seemed as if he got stronger as he was fought indeed. All of the party had been wiped out save Ashe, Basch, and Balthier, and they were beginning to grow short of potions and phoenix down as it was. Belias was readying firaja, and all three of the remaining party members knew it was the spell that would finish them off. Ashe could feel the sweat rolling off her face from all of the flames, or was it just her nerves? Balthier suddenly lowered his weapon and held up his hand in the air, and Basch and Ashe knew that he was about to use a mist attack. Basch readied his own mist attack and Ashe did the same. All three let their magick go and they even earned a bonus mist, inferno, but when they came back to their senses Belias was still alive, but only by a thread. The three were draining of their magick now though-they were at a big disadvantage. In an angry swipe Belias took Basch down and then glared flames at Ashe. Balthier realized the Gigas was going to kill her as well and thinking quickly, he summoned the last few bits of his magick and cast blizzard. Just as the huge flame weapon was about to come crashing down on Ashe the Gigas stopped, unable to continue, and disappeared in a flame of ash. The weapon dropped to the ground right beside Ashe's feet.

Ashe quickly glanced up at Balthier, whom seemed quite dizzy. His eye lids drooped down and he collapsed, falling to the ground. Ashe hurried over to him and when she touched his forehead felt the steaming hotness radiating from his body. Biting her lip she waited for more of her magick to return and then cast cure on him. After a few moments he seemed to be much better, but he still wasn't going to come back to all his senses. Ashe realized this and, after regaining more of her magick, revived the rest of her party. Fran looked at Balthier and cast a spell on him and Ashe wasn't sure what the spell was, only that it helped a lot. Balthier's eyes flickered open all the way and he suddenly seemed back to complete health. He glanced once at Fran, who smiled in relief at him and then walked off, and then he looked at Ashe for the longest time. Ashe finally just let her hand rest on his chest and smiled at him, obviously it was her way of thanking the pirate.

"Come on; let's get the Dawn Shard and go." Vaan said, entirely ruining Ashe's moment.

She quickly removed her hand from Balthier's chest and got up, remembering about the Dawn Shard. Beside her Balthier rose to his own feet and kept quiet.

The party took the Dawn Shard from its resting place and then they hurried out of the tomb and then they were outside again. Everyone started walking down the long fleet of stairs leading to the ground but Balthier stopped and looked down. He felt very strange. There was a very different feeling he felt the presence of, it seemed pleasant and confusing all at once. Ashe turned her head and noticed that the sky pirate had stopped following, and curiously turned around and walked back to him. None of the others noticed.

"Balthier…are you alright?"

He looked up, "Oh yes indeed, I'm completely at ease." He smiled reassuringly.

Ashe smiled back. It was like her whole barrier of protection had been broken through. She felt like she could really trust someone again.

"Thank you. You saved my life back there…not to mention your own." Ashe said, her eyes shining.

Balthier quickly brushed the compliment away, "Oh it was nothing…really." After Ashe wouldn't quit smiling at him he finally gave in, "Fine…you're welcome."

Ashe gave a smirk and then looked down. Balthier quietly gazed at her, feeling the presence of the strange feeling growing stronger with every second.

"Are you two coming or not!?" They both heard Basch yell from the bottom of the stairs.

//-//-//-//-//

In the private quarters of the Strahl Balthier and Basch sat in relaxation from their battle. Each of them was very sore from their efforts, and the rest of the party had decided to give them some quiet time, though why Ashe hadn't decided she needed some time for herself no one knew.

"Basch…"

The former knight opened his eyes and glanced at Balthier, "Yes?"

"Have you ever felt a warm…tingly feeling that made you feel very good but confused all at once?"

Basch quietly chuckled. "It's called an erection…and from your type I would think you would know."

Balthier couldn't help but laugh a bit himself, but it was clear he was serious. "Believe me good man, I know how those feel, but this was a different. It was in my heart…"

Basch's eyes seemed to have a sudden look as if the lamp of realization had been turned on. "Now that is something I have not ever felt Balthier, though I have heard of it before. Most people call it…love."

Balthier looked at Basch with disbelief; nevertheless, he refused to ask further questions on the subject. To think that he could have felt…love…was unthinkable. It didn't make sense, he was a sky pirate. He was a gambling sinner whom fled from bounty hunters and dodged authorities at every corner. How could he feel something as delicate and passionate as love?

"Well, I'm going to go to bed…I'm very tired and though this conversation has been very…interesting…I'm afraid I must retire to my own quarters."

Balthier nodded understandingly and Basch dipped his head in respect before leaving Balthier to himself. He walked over to his own bed and lay down on it, crossing his hands over his chest and looking up at the ceiling. To his very last annoyance he heard a knock at the door and assumed it to be Vaan or Fran wanting to ask him where they were headed or some other such question he didn't know the answer to. To his pleasant surprise Ashe walked into his quarters.

"Do you need something princess?" Balthier asked, sitting up.

Ashe looked at him and, with a glimmer of wit, spoke, "I have been pondering for a long time about why I have felt so much more open and happy…and all these things that I thought I'd never feel again when I'm around you."

Balthier quickly realized this wouldn't be a small talk conversation. "Do you mind elaborating further?"

Ashe walked over to the bed and sat down with a sigh, but not a sigh or regret…it seemed relieved.

"I know you feel these things just as I do…it's very obvious…to me at least. Please don't try to hide them from me, as I thought I could hide my feelings for you from myself, because…now that I know for certain what I am feeling for you…I need you. And for the record…I'm glad you were lying."

Balthier was taking all this information in quite hungrily and he had been feeling very good about himself, but now he was a bit confused. "When did I lie to you?"

Ashe smiled, as if she had been hoping for him to ask. "When you told me you could never love anyone."

Balthier immediately remembered and felt himself start to smile. Ashe glanced down and then back at Balthier's eyes.

Together, in one fluent movement, they both leaned forward at the same time and their lips gently met for the first time.

**A/N: Ta da! I for one really like this oneshot and I'm very proud of it. Hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and I apologize if there is anything wrong with what happened after the defeat of Belias…I myself haven't beaten him just yet so I wasn't what happened next except that I knew Vossler was going to betray the party. XD**


End file.
